Switching Addictions
by Cannibalistic Oreos
Summary: It all started as a friendly game of SSBB between two friends. But when Near helps Mello into a temper tantrum, Matt has to pick up the pieces. Mello soon finds out that not only games are addictive, but also the people who play them. -- Matt x Mello


"Ow," the red-head yelled whilst slamming his thumbs against the controller buttons, "fuck off Link!" His thumb slapped against the A button with a smile across his lips, forcing the character on the screen to throw his fist at his enemy, making him fly into the right of the screen. The word 'GAME!' appeared in front of him, allowing Matt to stretch his arms upwards and lean deeper into the couch.

He mocked his characters victory speech just as his friend walked by with a book in one hand, and a chocolate bar in the other.

"What was too easy?" The blonde asked, falling beside him. He took a bite of his chocolate bar before Matt licked his lips and cracked his knuckles.

"I just beat the shit out of Link, Zelda, _and_ Ganon_dork_, **all** level 9's." He smiled proudly as he started to set up the next game. Mello folded his book shut and swallowed the chocolate.

"Who did you play as?" The blonde picked up a controller and signed in player two. Sure, he should be studying, but it was nice to kickback every now and again, and Matt knew how to do it well.

"Pit of course! I'd choose no other," Matt boasted. Mello smirked as he placed his cursor on Captain Falcon. He made it known to Matt that he wasn't playing to win. The red-head smirked.

"You'll never win with Captain Big-Buns," Matt mocked. The two began running toward each other on the Bridge of Elden.

"You know Matt, some of us have better things to do then make note of the size of video game character's asses." Mello responded, Falcon kicking Pit in the face.

"You know Mello, it's not just game character's butts I worry about." Falcon kicked Pit in the head before punching him. "Boo!" Matt cried, controlling Pit to fly above his competitor, "only pussies' kick!" Mello's eyes grew narrow as he continued kicking Pit in the head.

"What about Ness, he kicks and you like him." Captain Falcon fell through the hole in the bridge. "Shit." Mello waited for his death and rebirth.

"Ness is 7 years old and 2 feet tall. He has an excuse." The fight got more intense with a few deaths.

"And Zelda?" Mello continued, repeatedly smacking the A button.

"She's a girl." The two continued playing, eventually leading to Matt's defeat. "I can't believe you beat me with that big-assed race-car driver." he whined, changing his character to Zelda.

"You said that same thing when I beat you with Zero Suit Samus," Mello whined back, picking Ganondorf – another kicker- as his player.

"I did _not_ say race-car driver," Matt rebelled, "I made fun of how impossibly tight her outfit is." Mello laughed, nodding in agreement.

"It is rather tight."

Game two ended the same way as the last. The two had a friendly argument, Matt whined over his loss and Mello tried to convince him it wasn't just luck. The two picked their characters, but were completely oblivious to the third player that signed in before they pressed start.

"You're playing as Sonic?" Mello asked him, moving Mr. Game and Watch to the other end of the stage.

"No, I'm Pit again. Aren't you playing Sonic?" The two froze and their eyes shifted to the right. A small white haired boy was sitting cross legged on the floor with a smug expression on his face. There was a long pause before he spoke.

"I just killed both of you," he muttered. The two boys on the couch flung their heads back to the TV screen in unison, both to notice their characters were back at the top of the screen.

"Near! That's not fair!" Matt yelled, his character falling to the ground. Mello glared at the screen. This was no longer a fight between friends, this was a competition. And he was going to beat both of them. He wouldn't lose to Near here. That ghostly bastard already was number one academically, if I couldn't at least beat him at video games, there was something seriously wrong.

Matt noticed the fire burning in Mello's eyes and quickly leaned over and whispered in his ear, "I'll help you beat him." The blonde replied with a thank you, and as Sonic fell off the cliff for the first time, he took a large chunk from his chocolate bar. Near noticed Mello's competitive breathing pattern.

_If I win,_ Near thought to him-self, twirling his hair as his character game back to life, _Mello may hate me even more then he already does._ Near then proceeded in trying his best to lose without it being obvious.

"Quit letting me win." Mello moaned, kicking Near in the back of the head. Near looked up and saw the anger in Mello's eyes.

After about 30 minutes, Mr. Game and Watch made his last fall. Near had won and Matt had lost. Second again. Mello growled and dropped his controller.

"I'm going to study," Mello stated angrily, picking up his book and leaving the room. Matt frowned as he left.

"I'm sorry Matt, I tried not to upset him," Near muttered expressionlessly. The red-head sighed and smiled back at him.

"It's not your fault, he just gets too competition focused."

Near's head dropped a bit. "Can we play some more?"

"Yeah, but you won't win again." Matt smirked and Near reset his character to Marth.

Back in his room, Mello was ripping open his third chocolate bar. How is it that Near can win at everything? What did Mello have left that was his?

"Just this stupid chocolate bar," Mello growled at it before taking off a large bite. He read through his book for a while before switching to the newspaper. After a couple pages, he heard a knock at his door.

"Come on in..." he groaned, folding the paper and chucking it on the floor. Matt's head peered through the door.

"Hey, you alright?" He smiled nervously, fearing the response.

"Yeah, I'm fine... a little pissed, but fine," Mello rolled onto his bed and faced the wall.

"I whooped Near's ass for you," the red-head laughed lightly and sat at the foot of the bed.

"I just don't get it Matt. I try so hard and he always beats me!" Mello crossed his arms in a childish fit. Matt placed a hand on Mello's leg.

"Maybe that's just the way it's meant to be my friend." The blonde moaned and stuffed his face in his pillow. Matt looked up and down Mello's body. "Well, for the record, you have a better ass than him." Mello groaned and rolled around.

"That is such a Matt response... You aren't allowed walking behind me anymore." Mello couldn't help but smirk a bit, and Matt laughed and fell beside him.

"But there are no girls here hot enough for me, and you're the closet thing." Mello told him to shut up and turned away from him.

"You're 16 Matt, a little early to be deciding your sexuality, don't you think?" Mello shut his eyes and folded his hands underneath his head. The red-head pulled his arm over Mello's head and scooped some of his hair within his finger, pulling it behind his ear.

"I never said I didn't _like_ girls, I said none of the girls here have hot asses." His arm changed course and pulled the chocolate bar from Mello's hand. He took a bite and continued. "I think you'd be the homosexual one for not caring." The blond snagged his candy back.

"It's not that I don't care, I just don't let sexual urges control my brain." He closed his eyes and took a deep breath. "I want to sleep now."

"Okay." Matt responded, closing his eyes, too. He held his arm over Mello and snuggled closer, burying his face in the back of his neck. "Night then."

"You don't have to stay here, you know." The blonde didn't open his eyes. "Why not go play some more so I can't beat you anymore."

"I've already established that your wins were just luck. Plus, on the third game I killed myself because you and Near were focusing only on each other." Matt smiled and moved a bit closer.

"Don't say his name." Mello rolled onto his back and, holding one arm beside him, caressing Matt's face. "I don't want to hear it."

"Then I'll never say it again." He smiled a bit, and Mello returned it.

"You're such a suck up." Mello grinned sarcastically and his eyes shifted to Matt's lips and back to his eyes in less than a second.

"No, you're just a competitive baby." Matt kept his gazed fixed on Mello's eyes and a smile across his lips. Both were oblivious to the other slowly creeping closer. Mello rolled on his side to face Matt.

"I'm not a baby." Matt pushed forward a bit more until eventually crooking slightly, inches away from his friend.

"Only babies are addicted to candy."

"And only video-game nerds are addicted to babies." Mello smiled smugly before Matt made the final move. It was a simple kiss; a smoky, chocolate flavoured kiss that caused Matt to smile and Mello to grasp Matt's hair within his fingers. It ended as fast as it started. Mello broke off and threw his fist at Matt's shoulder.

"Ow!" Matt sat up and held his arm. "You can give me cancer doing that!"

"I'm sure the cigarettes are doing that for you." Mello looked at his chocolate, but didn't pick it up. "Now they're destroying me. You transferred your germs to me." He sat up too and shifted to sit next to Matt.

"Maybe so; but along with those germs I'm sure you got the drug known as video-game nerd." Mello put a fake scared expression on and stood up from the bed.

"Oh no! I'm addicted to nerd!" He smiled once more before counteracting. "And you're addicted to competitive baby!" Matt shifted forward and swung his legs over the bed.

"We may both have addictive personalities, but," he started, standing up heading opening the door, "I'm not addicted to you. You're the only one with this problem."

Mello stayed silent as Matt left. Maybe he was right? Maybe he was the only one who was going to be dying for more.

"Wait, Matt, let's play Shattered Blade!" Mello chased after, tripping along the way.

And amazingly, his chocolate bar didn't move from the table.


End file.
